onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gonbe
Gonbe (ゴンベ, Gonbe) is known as Chimney's pet cat, although it is actually a rabbit. Appearance He makes the sound of a cat ("nya"; Japanese equivalent of "meow"), but obviously has the body of a rabbit, including long ears and a cotton-tail. Gonbe is strangley blue, a color unique for a normal rabbit. Personality Gonbe is never seen away from Chimney's side: he goes wherever she goes, often mimicking her actions. He is rarely seen without a broad smile. History Water 7 Arc After meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, Chimney and Gonbe accompanied her grandmother to Water 7 when she noticed Aqua Laguna was coming. They then showed up again when Franky went to Blueno's bar to refill on cola. Enies Lobby Arc Chimney and Gonbe later sneak aboard the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man. They accompany the Strawhats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company foremen to Enies Lobby. The two later follow Rob Lucci, Spandam and Nico Robin, discovering a secret entrance. They then lead Luffy to the entrance and witness Luff breaking an iron door with Gear Third. Rob Lucci reveals that he knew she and Gonbe were following them, but chose not to do anything because he wasn't ordered to. As Luffy is confronting Lucci, Chimney and Gonbe then run along with Kokoro and the other Strawhats through the secret tunnel. When Lucci floods the tunnel during his battle with Luffy, Kokoro reveals her mermaid form and carries the group through the tunnel, out into the sea, and lands on a Government ship that Franky and Robin took control of. Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro watch over an immobile Chopper as the other Straw Hats battle the Marines. When the Marines learn that the pirates are planning to use the ship for escape, they have their warships destroy it. Luckily, Sanji saves Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, and Chopper by carrying them off the ship in the nick of time. When the Marines have the group cornered, they hear the Going Merry. They jump into the sea, board the Going Merry, and ultimately escape Enies Lobby. After sailing far away from Enies Lobby, the group meet up with Iceburg and the Galley-la workers. The Going Merry breaks down and Gonbe attends its Viking funeral along with the rest of the group. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Gonbe and the group then return to Water 7 and hang out with the Enies Lobby Arc the Galley-la Company Headquarters. When Vice-Admiral Garp arrives to see Luffy, Chimney and Gonbe are shocked to learn that Garp is Luffy's grandfather. Chimney and Gonbe later swim in the Galley-la Company pool as Nami eavesdrop on Luffy's and Coby's conversation. Gonbe then attend the Straw Hats' big party. After Franky, Iceburg, and the Galley-la workers finish constructing the Thousand Sunny, Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro then see the Straw Hat Pirates set sail to their new adventure. Where Are They Now Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro are then seen at the Sea Train station, having fun with Yokozuna since he doesn't fight with the Sea Train anymore. Trivia *Gonbe was seen briefly as a kiddie ride at Sabaody Park. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pets